Le paradis est pavé de mauvaises intentions
by Kahlann
Summary: Que se passe t il quand Vernon et Voldemort s'allient? Snape découvrira vite que la vie de famille d'Harry Potter n'est pas celle qu'il imaginait...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling's.

**Chapitre 1: _association de malfaiteurs_**

Harry fut brièvement étonné d'entendre la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Pas assez cependant pour sortir de sa torpeur, et certainement pas assez pour rassembler l'énergie nécessaire pour se tourner vers la porte. C'était probablement l'oncle Vernon, ayant finalement réuni assez de courage ou de bêtise, ou simplement bu assez de whisky, pour se convaincre que Fol Œil n'avait pas à lui dire comment traiter son neveu. Et puisqu'il n'avait pas Maugrey sous la main, il venait dire sa façon de penser à Harry, à la place.

Et bien qu'il le fasse, Harry pensa sans grande conviction. Il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, après tout. Ça n'avait pas la moindre importance… rien n'avait la moindre importance, à présent.

La voix de sa tante était si inattendue qu'il sursauta, et porta vivement la main à sa baguette, en réflexe, cachée sous son oreiller.

"Potter. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Non, en fait je ne veux pas le savoir. Après tout c'est sans doute une de vos histoires de monstres… Mais quoi que ce soit, tu n'as pas besoin de te laisser mourir de faim pour ça. Je m'attends à ce que tu nous joigne ce soir pour le dîner, compris?"

Lorsqu'il ne répondit pas, elle haussa les épaules, soupira, et quitta la chambre.

Harry, lui, retournait ses mots dans sa tête embrouillée. Sa tante était inquiète. Suffisamment pour venir lui parler, ou essayer en tout cas, alors que depuis des années elle l'évitait autant que possible. Harry doutait qu'elle fut inquiète pour lui, cependant. Non, elle avait peur que Harry ne se laisse mourir de faim, ou pire, se suicide, et que les sorciers de l'Ordre les blâme, eux, sa _famille. _

L'idée le fit rire jaune. Le suicide n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait considéré avant cet été. Avant onze ans, il était un peu trop jeune, et après, il avait découvert Poudlard, et le monde de la magie dans lequel il se sentait si bien… Et l'année précédente, quand Cédric était mort et que Voldemort était revenu à pleins pouvoirs, il avait été déprimé, oui, mais pas désespéré.

Après tout, Cédric et lui n'étaient pas vraiment proches. Oui, ça avait été terrible, de le voir mourir, mais pas parce que ça avait été lui. Cédric ne lui manquait pas. Cédric n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie. Pas comme Sirius…

Et il ne se haïssait pas encore, à ce moment-là. Etre triste ne suffisait pas, pour se suicider. Etre capable de se tuer, volontairement, de mettre fin à sa vie, de s'infliger une blessure mortelle, ou un sort… ça demandait de la haine. Une vraie haine, totale, et profonde. Oui, il s'en était voulu d'avoir partagé le trophée avec Cédric, mais après coup il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que ce geste fair-play mènerait le jeune Pouffsoufle à sa mort.

Non, même en se concentrant sur ce moment-là, il aurait été incapable de faire plus que se faire saigner du nez en se lançant un _Avada Kedavra. _Pas assez de rage, de haine, de colère. Mais maintenant…

La situation n'avait rien de commun avec l'année précédente. Cette fois, c'était Sirius qui lui avait été enlevé. Pire, c'était vraiment de sa faute. Et pas que d'une seule manière… Et rien ne pouvait le disculper, pas même l'excuse qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, cette fois. Après tout, il avait parfaitement su que quitter la protection du château, et emmener ses amis avec lui de surcroît, était fou. Il savait qu'il les amenait vers le danger. Et même s'il savait parfaitement bien qu'il n'aurait pu leur ordonner de rester si lui partait, ça n'excusait rien non plus. Au contraire, ça aurait dû être une raison suffisante pour le faire rester. Même si Sirius avait vraiment été retenu prisonnier par Voldemort, risquer la vie de ses amis pour le secourir avait été le comble de… non. Il DEVAIT s'empêcher de penser à ça.

Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Ses erreurs, les unes après les autres, lui sautaient au visage. En commençant par l'Occlumencie, bien sûr. Occlumencie qu'il n'avait pas voulu apprendre, parce qu'il voulait se sentir utile, parce qu'il pensait que sa connexion à Voldemort était un don et non une faiblesse dont il fallait se protéger.

Sa stupidité, pour tomber droit dans le piège que Voldemort lui tendait.

Son arrogance, pour penser qu'il était capable de sauver Sirius à lui tout seul des griffes de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts.

Sa bêtise, encore, pour avoir pu croire que Voldemort cachait Sirius pour le torturer en plein milieu du Ministère!

Et par-dessus tout, croire Kreatcher, alors qu'il savait l'elfe à moitié fou et plus loyal au portrait de son ancienne maîtresse qu'à Sirius…

Et sans parler du miroir…

Il repensa soudain à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son parrain par cheminée interposée à Pâques. Comme Sirius avait dû le trouver stupide, cette fois-là, pour préférer ce moyen de communication peu sûr au miroir…

Ça expliquait le regard interloqué qu'il avait eu en voyant le visage d'Harry dans le feu. Si seulement il avait dit quelque chose à ce sujet à ce moment-là, quelque chose pour rappeler à Harry qu'ils avaient un autre moyen de communiquer, sans que Harry n'ait à braver les flammes du bureau de Dolorès Umbridge…

Alors oui, Harry pensait vraiment que s'il pointait sa baguette à lui-même et prononçait les mots fatals, il réussirait à produire la lumière verte du sortilège de la Mort. Il ne pensait pas détester qui que ce soit plus que lui-même à cet instant. Sauf peut-être Petigrow. Et Lestrange. Et _Dumbledore._

Mais pas Voldemort. Après tout, c'était le méchant de l'histoire. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il agisse comme tel. Et il était à peine humain. On ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher d'agir comme un bâtard à tête de serpent, n'est-ce pas, puisqu'il en était vraiment un?

Mais sa tante n'avait rien à craindre, pourtant. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de mettre fin à ses jours. Et ça, c'était à cause de Dumbledore.

Harry s'était souvent demandé pourquoi le vieil homme avait choisi cet horrible jour pour lui avouer la vérité au sujet de la prophétie. Savait-il que ce serait la seule chose l'empêchant de retourner sa baguette contre lui-même?

_L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre…_ Si Harry mourrait de sa propre main, personne ne pourrait tuer Voldemort, c'était aussi simple que ça. Le règne du Seigneur des Idiots s'étendrait, ceux qui se dresseraient devant lui mourraient les uns après les autres…

Sa vie ne lui appartenait pas. Il n'était qu'une arme. Il devait s'entraîner, et devenir l'égal de Voldemort, et le tuer, avant de pouvoir reposer en paix. Accomplir cette fichue prophétie qui lui avait coûté ses parents, et aussi son parrain…

Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se laisser aller trop longtemps. Chaque minute qu'il perdait, Voldemort tuait, torturait, riait. Au moins il ne l'entendait plus. En fait, depuis la mort de Sirius, il n'avait eu aucune vision.

Quelque part, il savait que ça aurait dû l'inquiéter, mais il ne parvenait pas à ressentir autre chose que du vide. Même pas de tristesse. Il était bien au-delà de ça. Il n'avait pas réussi à pleurer, d'ailleurs. Il avait essayé pourtant, pensant que ça l'aiderait à sortir de sa torpeur. Parce qu'il fallait qu'il en sorte. Il devait se préparer à se battre.

Mais ça pouvait attendre. Rien n'avait d'importance. Rien d'autre que de pouvoir effleurer le miroir brisé de Sirius, et souhaiter de toutes ses forces que Dumbledore ne lui ait jamais parlé de la prophétie afin qu'il puisse se couper les veines avec sans remords.

Il entendit frapper à la porte, entendit quelqu'un entrer, et ressortir aussitôt. Curieux malgré tout, il leva les yeux du miroir et vit un plateau par terre, sur lequel une assiette et des couverts étaient posés. L'assiette était pleine.

La première réaction d'Harry fut de vouloir ignorer le plateau et retourner à sa contemplation mélancolique.

Puis il se rappela que sa vie ne lui appartenait pas. Ni son corps. Il avait besoin de nourriture pour vaincre Voldemort, c'était aussi simple que ça. La prophétie n'en avait rien à faire qu'il ne puisse plus supporter de vivre avec lui-même. Elle l'avait désigné comme arme fatale contre _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres_, et il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

A partir de ce jour-là, une nouvelle routine commença pour Pétunia Dursley. Trois fois par jour, elle remplissait un plateau qu'elle montait dans la chambre de son neveu. Lorsqu'elle entrait, il était toujours penché au-dessus d'un de ses énormes _grimoires_. Il ne lui accordait pas un regard, pas un mot. Mais quand elle repassait une heure plus tard, le plateau était vide.

Harry, quant à lui, ne gâchait plus de temps à souhaiter que les choses soient différentes. Il s'efforçait de ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'aux sortilèges qu'il s'efforçait d'apprendre. Bien sûr il ne jetait aucun sort, mais il apprenait la théorie, espérant que ça rendrait la pratique plus facile une fois qu'il serait à Poudlard. Il savait que ses livres d'école ne suffiraient pas, pourtant, alors il commanda par hibou postal des tas de livres sur l'Occlumencie, la Légilimencie, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et aussi la Possession. Après une légère hésitation, il commanda également un livre sur les Potions. Pour une fois, être aussi célèbre était un atout. On ne pouvait rien refuser à Harry Potter, et si le Survivant déclarait qu'il paierait plus tard, on ne mettait pas Sa parole en question.

De plus, envoyer Hedwige au Chemin de Traverse lui donnait une excuse pour éviter de répondre aux lettres de plus en plus pressantes de ses amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Wesley. Entre les commandes de livres et les mots brefs tous les trois jours qu'elle devait porter à l'Ordre, Hedwige n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

Harry, lui, se préparait. Il devait devenir plus fort, plus puissant, connaître plus de sorts. Etre imbattable.

Mais aussi concentré et déterminé à oublier ses soucis qu'il était dans la journée, ils le rattrapaient la nuit. Il restait étendu, des heures, dans le noir, cherchant le sommeil qui le fuyait. Et quand il le trouvait enfin, ce n'était que cauchemars, où Sirius, ses parents et Cédric lui reprochaient tour à tour leur mort. Où Sirius pleurait en l'accusant de l'avoir oublié. Ou Remus Lupin le blâmait de tuer tous ses anciens amis, sauf celui qui l'aurait mérité. Où Bellatrix Lestrange riait de son rire de folle à lier en nourrissant Nagini, tout en lui sifflant en Fourchelangue que bientôt, elle pourrait lui donner du Harry Potter à manger.

Après une semaine à ce régime-là, un soir où il était trop fatigué pour rester debout, mais trop effrayé de faire des cauchemars pour se résoudre à s'endormir, Harry décida qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il avait besoin de dormir, et de dormir sans rêves. _Sans rêves… _voilà l'idée! Il se leva vivement, pris un bout de parchemin, son livre de Potions de cinquième année, et écrivit soigneusement sur le parchemin la liste des ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour concocter de la potion de Sommeil, et demanda à Hedwige de voyager jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Soulagé, il se coucha et trouva enfin le sommeil, où il fit son dernier cauchemar, ou du moins il l'espérait.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé très tôt par un tapement insistant. Ouvrant les yeux et mettant automatiquement ses lunettes, il remarqua Hedwige et une autre chouette qu'il ne connaissait pas de l'autre côté de la vitre, portant un assez gros paquet.

Il l'ouvrit, et donna rapidement quelques miettes de Miam'hibou aux deux chouettes. Hedwige lui mordilla affectueusement la main et alla s'installer sur son perchoir pour une sieste bien méritée. L'autre chouette hulula doucement et repartit aussitôt. Harry reporta son attention sur le paquet qu'il portait et l'ouvrit. Comme il s'y attendait, il s'agissait des ingrédients qu'il avait commandés, ainsi qu'un nouveau chaudron, le sien étant resté à Poudlard. Souriant pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se mit au travail.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas de feu dans sa chambre, et il n'allait pas se servir de la cuisinière des Dursleys, qui, même s'ils se conduisaient convenablement depuis le début de l'été, n'apprécieraient sans doute que très moyennement qu'il fasse une potion dans leur cuisine.

Heureusement, il avait lu dans son nouveau livre de Potions qu'un feu n'était pas vraiment nécessaire pour fabriquer les potions influençant le sommeil, et qu'on pouvait en fait très bien s'en passer en utilisant des écailles de dragon. Harry grimaça en repensant au prix qu'elles lui avait coûté. Puis il se mit au travail.

Lorsque sa tante lui porta son petit-déjeuner une demi-heure plus tard, elle fit une grimace en voyant ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais ne dit rien.

Harry, lui, était très fier de lui. Il n'avait jamais été très doué en Potions, et ne se faisait pas d'illusion pour sa note aux BUSES. Pourtant, il semblait que lorsque Snape n'était pas dans les parages, il ne soit pas si maladroit. En fait, il se surprit même à aimer ça. La rigueur et la précision nécessaires pour chaque geste imposaient une concentration qui rendait impossible les pensées parasites. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était la raison pour laquelle l'Occlumencie et la Légilimancie étaient si faciles pour Snape.

De ce qu'il en avait lu jusqu'à présent, l'Occlumencie et la Légilimancie nécessitaient une qualité essentielle qui avait jusqu'ici manqué à Harry: la capacité de se concentrer sur une seule et même tâche. Harry, lui, avait toujours plein de choses en tête, et était bien incapable de ne penser qu'à une seule chose à la fois en temps normal. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas refait de rêves liés à sa cicatrice depuis que Sirius était mort. Il ne pensait qu'à ça.

Harry doutait que ce soit suffisant contre un Légilimancien, par contre. Penser à Sirius quand Snape lisait dans ses pensées serait inutile. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de voir encore et encore le visage étonné de Sirius tombant dans l'arche.

Mais ça pouvait expliquer le manque de rêves. Son subconscient était tout simplement trop préoccupé par la mort de son parrain pour perdre du temps à rêver de Voldemort.

Quoi qu'il en soit, sa potion était très exactement de la même couleur que celle du livre, ce qui abasourdit totalement Harry. Se secouant un peu, il la laissa reposer vingt minutes comme le recommandait le livre, tout en avalant son petit-déjeuner, avant d'ajouter soigneusement deux écailles de dragon. La potion prit une vive couleur orange vif, se mit à bouillir et à fumer, puis redevint peu à peu transparente. Harry sourit.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda soudain une voix.

La voix de sa tante le prit par surprise. Il sursauta légèrement, puis leva la tête. Elle avait l'air dégoûtée qu'il ose faire de la magie chez elle, mais en même temps sincèrement curieuse. Il se décida à lui répondre.

"Une potion pour m'aider à dormir." Il murmura en réponse, s'attendant à se faire crier dessus pour avoir prononcé le mot "potion". A la place, elle prit un air songeur, puis prit le plateau et ouvrit la porte. Juste avant de sortir, elle demanda sans se retourner:

"Elle empêche les… cauchemars?"

"Oui," répondit Harry, abasourdit que sa tante qui haïssait la magie lui pose des questions sur une potion. Il fut encore plus surpris par ce qu'elle demanda ensuite.

"Et… ça marche sur les gens normaux?"

"Aucune idée. Mais je peux me renseigner si tu veux…?"

Elle hésita encore, puis hocha la tête et sortit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Harry était complètement déconcerté par le comportement de sa tante. Non seulement elle ne lui faisait aucun reproche pour faire de la magie sous son toit, mais en plus elle lui posait des questions dessus? Et quelles questions! Elle voulait savoir si une potion était efficace sur les Moldus! Est-ce qu'elle voulait en prendre?

Harry nia tout de suite l'idée. C'était ridicule. Pétunia, boire volontairement une potion? C'était du délire complet.

Et pourtant… Harry avait bien remarqué, il aurait été difficile de faire autrement d'ailleurs, que sa tante avait de grosses poches sous les yeux depuis qu'il était rentré. Comme si elle ne dormait pas assez, ou mal. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant, mais pour qu'elle aille jusqu'à considérer l'idée de boire une potion faite par des _monstres_, il fallait que ce soit vraiment sérieux. Elle devait avoir de sacrées insomnies.

Harry se prit à rêver un peu. Se pourrait-il que sa famille qui détestait tout ce qui était lié à la magie et à lui-même commencent à changer d'avis? Après tout, Dudley n'était pas venu se moquer de lui une seule fois depuis le début des vacances, et c'était à peine s'il avait croisé Vernon. Quant à Pétunia… elle venait quand même lui porter ses repas, ce qui signifiait bien qu'elle se souciait un minimum de sa santé…

Non. C'était ridicule. Harry avait depuis longtemps renoncé au fait que sa famille et lui puissent un jour s'entendre, et il n'allait pas reprendre espoir maintenant.

Mais peut-être, oui peut-être, que si une potion aidait tante Pétunia à retrouver le sommeil, elle serait un peu moins réticente à tout ce qui concernait la magie.

Mais comment faire pour répondre à sa question? Hermione le saurait sans doute, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait soudainement lui envoyer une lettre pour lui demander. Elle insisterait pour savoir pourquoi, et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment le droit de fabriquer des potions pendant l'été, et encore moins d'en donner à des Moldus. Hermione était peut-être son amie, mais la discrétion n'avait jamais été son fort.

Non, son fort c'était les cours… et les examens… Souriant, Harry prit une plume et du parchemin. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il allait dire à Hermione.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Comment vas-tu? Moi, ça va. Les Moldus se tiennent bien, sans doute en grande partie grâce aux menaces de Maugrey. Il les a vraiment intimidés, je pense._

_Sais-tu quand on aura les résultats des BUSES? Je suppose que si quelqu'un le sait, c'est bien toi… Je commence vraiment à stresser, tu sais. Surtout pour l'examen écrit de Potions. Tu sais que j'ai besoin d'avoir un Optimal dans cette matière pour pouvoir passer l'ASPIC et devenir un Auror… _

_Bref, je suis inquiet parce que je sais que j'ai bien réussi la partie pratique, mais pour la théorie j'ai quelques doutes et je me disais que tu pourrais sans doute me dire toi si j'ai bien répondu ou non… (n'en parles pas à Ron, il va me faire une crise s'il sait que je m'inquiète comme ça pour des exams. Pour lui la seule chose qui importe c'est le Quidditch et les Chocogrenouilles!). _

_Y'a plusieurs questions dont je suis pas sûr. Par exemple, est-ce que les Potions de sommeil peuvent être utilisées sur les Moldus? Et est-ce qu'elles sont aussi efficaces? Ça m'échappe. Je crois que j'ai répondu oui, parce que le sommeil c'est pas une caractéristique des sorciers, tu vois? Tes parents dorment aussi. Donc le sommeil ne requiert pas de magie, et donc une potion qui agit sur le sommeil n'agit pas sur la magie de la personne, mais sur des choses communes entre Moldus et sorciers… Par contre pour les rêves je sais pas. Est-ce que les rêves moldus sont différents de ceux des sorciers? _

_Bon, Hedwige s'impatiente (je lui ai dit avant de commencer qu'elle allait avoir du travail) donc je te laisse._

_A bientôt. _

_Harry_

Après avoir posté la lettre, Harry reprit une bonne dose de potion, et dormit le reste de la journée, et aussi une bonne partie de la journée suivante. Après tout, il avait du sommeil à rattraper. Quand il se réveilla, les ombres étaient à l'opposé de ce à quoi il était habitué en se réveillant. S'étirant et songeant qu'il venait de passer la meilleure nuit depuis bien longtemps, il remarqua que Hedwige tenait une lettre entre ses serres.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je vais très bien! Mes parents ne sont pas encore en vacances, donc on n'est encore partis nulle part, et de toutes façons je préfère rester à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'on ait enfin les résultats. Je suppose que les chouettes de l'école pourraient nous trouver même en vacances, mais il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risques, n'est-ce pas?_

_Non, je ne sais pas vraiment quand on les aura, mais je suppose que c'est pour bientôt. Et je comprends tout à fait que tu sois anxieux à propos de tes réponses… Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai essayé de compter les fautes que j'avais pu faire, dans chacun des examens, pour essayer de deviner ma note… _

_Je ne me souviens pas d'une question sur les potions de sommeil et leurs effets sur les moldus, par contre, mais je suppose que j'ai dû l'oublier. Après tout il y en a tellement! _

_Je me souviens bien quand le Professeur Snape en a parlé en cours, par contre. Tu as raison, le sommeil n'étant pas lié à une caractéristique magique, une potion pour induire le sommeil agirait à peu près pareil sur un moldu. Diminution du rythme respiratoire et cardiaque, baisse de la tension artérielle, des choses de ce genre. Pour les rêves, c'est pareil. Le cerveau d'un sorcier et d'un moldu fonctionnent pareil. Les rêves sont en fait créés par les impulsions électriques entre neurones. La potion inhibe la plupart de ces impulsions électriques, n'en laissant que le minimum nécessaire à la sauvegarde de la vie. _

_C'est pour ça qu'il est dangereux de prendre de la potion trop souvent. Les rêves sont nécessaires à la vie. J'ai lu quelque part que des moldus avaient fait des expériences sur des souris, les empêchant de rêver (en les réveillant dès que leurs EEG atteignaient le rythme caractéristique au rêve), et les souris étaient vraiment désorientées au bout de quelques jours, puis mourraient. _

_Je me rends compte que j'ai un peu débordé sur le sujet. Désolée. Mais c'est tellement passionnant!_

_Bon, j'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question en tous cas. Ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour tes BUSES, je suis sûre que tu as bien réussi. A part Histoire de la Magie. Franchement Harry, comment as-tu pu t'endormir pendant un examen! _

_A bientôt j'espère, peut-être en août? _

_Hermione. _

Harry fronça les sourcils en lisant la lettre de son amie. "dangereux de prendre de la potion trop souvent"? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, exactement? Il regarda songeusement les fioles de potion qu'il avait préparé. Il en avait fait assez pour tenir jusqu'à fin août… Puis il haussa les épaules. De toute façon, ne pas dormir était bien plus dangereux que ne pas rêver, de ça il était sûr. Et la nuit précédente avait été la meilleure de l'été.

Il avait vidé une fiole en quelques gorgées, puis s'était allongé sur son lit. Et là, c'était comme si on lui enlevait tous les soucis qu'il avait en tête, un par un, et qu'il ne restait plus que la plus merveilleuse des sensations. Le sentiment qu'il _pouvait_ se reposer. Qu'il en avait le droit. Qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il devait faire et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Il s'était endormi immédiatement, un léger sourire sur le visage.

Il s'était couché tôt et réveillé tard, et pourtant il se sentait plus fatigué que jamais. Ce qui se comprenait. Il y avait presque deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vraiment dormi. Et il n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir sans la potion. Dangereuse ou non, c'était la seule façon qu'il avait de dormir. Et il avait besoin de dormir.

Il remarqua qu'il avait faim. Il avait dû louper le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner. Et s'il reprenait de la potion maintenant, il raterait aussi le dîner…

Soupirant, il se résigna à rester éveillé, et en profita pour aller à la salle de bains. Sur le chemin, il croisa Dudley, qui lui fit un léger hochement de tête. Un peu interdit, Harry le lui rendit. Il suivit du regard son cousin, moins gros que dans son souvenir, qui redescendait vers le salon, puis secoua la tête et alla prendre sa douche. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il comprendrait Dudley Dursley.

Le soir même, Pétunia lui demanda, tout en lui apportant son plateau:

"Bien dormi?"

"Oui," répondit-il un peu gêné. "J'en avais besoin" se justifia-t-il.

"Je sais" l'assura sa tante. "Moi aussi" avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

"Mon amie dit que normalement ça a le même effet sur les moldus que sur les gens comme moi. Mais…"

"Mais?" insista-t-elle.

Harry réfléchit. Devait-il croire Hermione à propos du danger de prendre la potion trop souvent? Sa tante croirait peut-être qu'il racontait ça juste pour l'empêcher, elle, d'en prendre. Après tout, il en prenait bien, lui! Soupirant, il se résolut à lui expliquer.

"D'après mon amie, prendre de la potion trop souvent est dangereux pour la santé. Parce qu'elle empêche de rêver, et que rêver est nécessaire pour vivre, ou un truc du genre."

"Mais toi, tu as décidé de prendre le risque, non?"

"Moi je n'arrive pas du tout à dormir sans, en ce moment."

Sa tante le regarda, étonnée qu'il en révèle autant. Puis, tendant la main, elle dit fermement "Moi non plus."

Harry hésita encore. Finalement, il se résigna et prit une fiole.

Elle lui arracha la fiole des mains, tourna les talons, et partit.

Harry avait un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça, mais il l'ignora et commença à manger. Il était affamé. Et fatigué. Dès qu'il eut fini de manger, il se coucha, et avala une autre fiole de potion.

…………………………..

Le lendemain, Harry arriva à un chapitre des plus intéressants de son livre de DCFM: _seconde baguette_.

_"Un sorcier n'est rien sans sa baguette. Un adversaire peut donc être tenté de vous rendre sans défenses en vous la prenant. Mais il s'attendra rarement à ce que vous en possédiez plus d'une…_

_Garder cachée une seconde baguette dans une poche intérieure ou une manche peut vous sauver la vie un jour. Le problème, c'est que fabriquer une baguette magique non déclarée au Ministère est non seulement difficile, mais aussi illégal. Mais déclarer une seconde baguette rend sa fabrication plutôt inutile, puisque le but même d'une telle arme secrète est de **rester** secrète. _

_Sachant que les fabricants de baguettes déclarent automatiquement comme **votre** toute baguette que vous achetez, il est nécessaire de fabriquer votre seconde baguette vous-même…"_

Harry leva la tête du livre, un air songeur sur le visage. Une seconde baguette… ça lui semblait une bonne idée. Et pas seulement pour garder l'effet de surprise lors d'un duel. Sa baguette et celle de Voldie s'annulaient mutuellement et ne pouvaient lutter l'une contre l'autre. Il en aurait donc besoin d'une autre pour le vaincre. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait pas dit au début de sa cinquième année qu'il aurait à changer de baguette. Pensait-il qu'il allait battre Voldemort à coup de Légilimancie? Ou peut-être à coup de bisous, puisqu'il pensait que le pouvoir de Harry était _l'amour_? Beurk.

Donc, il avait besoin d'une autre baguette. Et en acquérir une de manière secrète, comme le suggérait le livre, était certainement une bonne idée…

Sauf que c'était illégal. Harry y réfléchit un moment. Avait-il vraiment besoin d'une baguette secrète? La réponse était presque trop évidente. S'il allait chez Ollivander, le vieil homme devrait immédiatement enregistrer sa nouvelle baguette à son nom, et les espions de Voldie du Ministère en aurait vent. Et à leur prochaine rencontre, tout ce que Tom aurait à faire serait de vérifier qu'il lui a pris ses _deux_ baguettes au lieu d'une seule, et tout ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Il en avait besoin, réalisa-t-il. Il lut le paragraphe suivant.

_"Il est en réalité beaucoup plus facile de se faire une baguette pour soi-même que d'en faire une pour quelqu'un d'autre. En effet, la baguette que l'on se fabrique est assurément correspondante à notre propre magie, puisque c'est notre magie qui lui a donné vie. Chez un fabricant de baguettes, on cherche parmi les baguettes présentes celle qui est la plus proche de notre magie, de par l'aura de son fabricant et ses constituants. En la fabricant nous-mêmes, on choisit tout d'abord ces paramètres en fonction de ce qui nous correspond le mieux._

_"Les constituants qui nous correspondent le mieux sont rarement les mêmes que ceux que l'on obtiendrait dans la baguette qui 'nous correspond le mieux' chez un marchand de baguette. En effet, ceux-ci choisissent de fabriquer les leurs à partir des ingrédients susceptibles de répondre à la magie du plus grand nombre de sorciers possibles, comme le crin de licorne par exemple. _

_"Pour le sorcier qui décide de se fabriquer sa propre baguette, par contre, le meilleur des ingrédients à utiliser est souvent un poil ou une plume de son propre animal, voire même un cheveu d'un membre de sa famille possédant une capacité magique supérieure à la sienne, ou mieux développée. Pour le bois, il s'agit de s'adapter au sorcier et non au plus grand nombre. Il est en général préférable d'utiliser une branche d'un arbre auprès duquel l'individu a grandi ou a vécu de longues années. Le mieux est encore le cas d'un arbre planté par le sorcier lui-même. _

_"L'assemblage demande de la magie sans baguette, ce qui n'est que naturel puisque la première baguette a été faite de la même façon. De plus, la magie sans baguette a l'avantage d'être indétectable par toute autorité magique, et ne peut donc alerter le Ministère. _

_"Il suffit simplement de maintenir le poil, plume ou cheveu autour du bout de bois, et de se concentrer sur sa propre magie. En général, fermer les yeux aide à la concentration. Il est souvent nécessaire de recommencer l'opération à plusieurs reprises puisque la magie sans baguette n'est pas facilement contrôlable et qu'il est rare que cette étape soit un succès dès la première fois…"_

Bien, pensa Harry. Ça ne parait pas trop compliqué…

Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était une plume d'Hedwige, une branche du prunier qu'il avait planté environ neuf ans auparavant, un jour où son oncle s'était plaint que sa voiture était toujours au soleil, et qui par chance atteint maintenant sa fenêtre…et un peu de magie… Il sourit.

Trois heures plus tard, complètement épuisé, il cacha sa toute nouvelle baguette dans sa manche trop large, avala une gorgée de potion de sommeil, et s'endormit profondément, oubliant complètement qu'il était censé envoyer une lettre à l'Ordre.

Il fut réveillé brusquement quand son oncle le projeta contre le mur en hurlant qu'il ne le laisserait pas empoisonner sa Pétunia. Un peu désorienté, Harry tenta de se lever, mais Vernon l'en dissuada en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans les côtes, puis abattit son poing sur les cheveux en bataille de Harry. Tandis que les coups pleuvaient, Harry se retenait de sortir sa seconde baguette. Son oncle lui avait pris la première pour la mettre dans sa poche, mais il avait toujours la seconde dans sa manche… et s'il s'en servait il serait probablement renvoyé de l'école.

Et d'autre part, tenter de se défendre ne faisait que rendre son oncle plus furieux, il se savait d'expérience. Il encaissa donc les coups du mieux qu'il le pouvait, se retenant de crier de douleur, ce qui ferait plaisir à Vernon, et protégeant sa tête entre ses mains, tout en espérant que ça finirait vite… et en se traitant d'idiot pour avoir accepté de donner de la potion à sa tante.

Son oncle, apparemment, avait autre chose en tête qu'une simple 'punition', pourtant. Le placard. Ils se dirigeaient vers le placard sous l'escalier! Tout d'un coup, Harry se mit à se défendre bec et griffes, rendant les coups aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Il ne se laisserait pas enfermer dans cet endroit! Plus jamais!

Mais c'était inutile. Il était déjà à la limite de l'inconscience, et ses petits coups pathétiques ne pouvaient rien contre un homme plus grand et plus fort que lui. Il essaya de faire appel à sa magie, sa magie sans baguette, celle qui avait fait gonfler la tante Marge… Mais assembler sa nouvelle baguette l'avait épuisé. Il perdit connaissance.

…………………………..

Snape jura en sentant la brûlure familière de la Marque des Ténèbres. Qu'est-ce que le vieux mégalo pouvait bien vouloir? Aucun meeting n'était prévu avant une bonne semaine. Il attrapa au passage quelques potions, celles dont il se servait le plus souvent au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et, jetant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes, il s'exclama: "Bureau du Directeur!" avant de s'avancer dans les flammes. Le voyage fut très court, étant donné la distance à parcourir. Il sortit rapidement, sachant que s'il tardait trop à répondre à l'appel de son "maître" il le payerait d'un Doloris.

"Severus, que se passe-t-il?" demanda son mentor derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

"Il appelle, Albus. Je dois y aller."

"Aucun meeting n'était prévu ce soir, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non. C'est plutôt inhabituel qu'Il appelle sans que ce soit prévu, mais ce n'est pas sans précédent."

"Tu penses que quelque chose est arrivé?"

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être a-t-il capturé quelqu'un de valeur et demande au cercle d'être présent pour la torture…"

"J'ai pris contact avec l'Ordre il y a moins d'une heure. On ne m'a signalé aucun problème. Harry continue à écrire tous les trois jours et l'Ordre veille sur lui…"

"J'adorerais rester prendre le thé pour discuter de Potter, Albus, mais le temps presse."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr mon garçon. Tu as bien ton Portoloin?"

Severus vérifia que la petite fiole de potion était bien dans sa poche, comme il savait qu'elle y était. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

"Il est là, Albus. A plus tard."

"A plus tard, Severus. Sois prudent…"

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Severus repartit par où il était arrivé, en criant cette fois une autre destination, la _pièce secrète_, comme Dumbledore l'appelait. Cette pièce était en fait située aux Trois Balais, un bar tenu par le frère du directeur. Elle était particulièrement sûre car le seul moyen d'y pénétrer était par la cheminée, il n'y avait aucune porte. Elle servait à Severus de moyen sûr pour sortir rapidement de Poudlard et pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à l'endroit ou Tom Jedusor se trouvait. Courir jusqu'à la limite de la Forêt Interdite aurait pris trop de temps.

Il posa sa main sur la Marque et transplana.

…………………………..

Harry se réveilla après un cauchemar particulièrement vivace. Ce qui signifiait que la potion ne faisait plus effet. Pourtant il en avait pris une dose normale la veille au soir, avant de se coucher… Ou avait-il été inconscient plus longtemps? Il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement. Il lui semblait qu'il avait mal partout, que pas un seul centimètre de peau n'avait été épargné. Et pas que sa peau… Il avait mal au crâne, et devait avoir plusieurs côtes cassées, à en juger par la douleur vive que lui provoquait le simple fait de respirer. Il était mal en point…

Mais ça ne durerait pas. Il se souvenait, maintenant, que la veille ça avait fait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas écrit à l'Ordre. Mais, tout à son excitation d'avoir réussi à fabriquer une baguette magique, à lui tout seul, il avait complètement oublié de leur écrire à nouveau. Ils s'inquiéteraient de son silence, et la parano de Maugrey tournerait à son avantage pour une fois. Ils viendraient le secourir…

Et pourtant, heure après heure, il attendit en vain. Personne ne vint. Il lui semblait que ça faisait des semaines, des mois même, qu'il était enfermé dans ce placard. Il tremblait. Il avait froid, faim, et besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Se levant à grand mal, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte… et découvrit qu'elle était fermée à clé. Se tournant pour se recoucher, il remarqua une petite bassine dans un coin. Vraisemblablement laissée là à son intention. Soupirant, il s'en servit pour se soulager, tentant d'ignorer le troll qui le frappait à grands coups de marteau sur la tête. Puis il retourna s'allonger sur son vieux matelas.

Les quelques pas qu'il avait dû faire pour aller jusqu'au coin du placard l'avaient complètement éreinté. Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à dormir. Sans sa potion, et sans aucune distraction pour lui changer les idées, il commençait à paniquer. Pourquoi les membres de l'Ordre ne venaient-ils pas? Qu'attendaient-ils? Ils lui avaient garanti de "venir voir ce qui se passe" s'ils ne recevaient pas de nouvelles trois jours de suite. Un autre mensonge? Sur les ordres de Dumbledore, sans doute. Probablement des paroles en l'air destinées à se remettre dans ses bonnes grâces, à lui faire croire que quelqu'un se souciait s'il passait de bonnes vacances ou non…

…………………………..

Quand il arriva à destination, une vieille mansarde délabrée qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue auparavant, Severus prit sa place dans le cercle des Mangemorts qui se formait. Chacun avait une place bien précise, ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait immédiatement lesquels étaient en retard, et lesquels n'avaient pas tardé à répondre à son appel. Severus nota avec satisfaction qu'il manquait encore plus de la moitié du cercle, il ne serait donc pas puni.

Un pop se fit entendre, puis un autre. Les autres Mangemorts arrivèrent rapidement, complétant ainsi le cercle, avec cependant deux exceptions: Croûtard et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

Severus serra les dents. La plupart des trous laissés par la capture de Malefoy et les autres avaient été rapidement comblés par de nouveaux arrivants qui avaient pris la Marque des Ténèbres à leur sortie de Poudlard. Il ne ressentait aucune fierté à ce que la plupart d'entre eux proviennent de sa Maison, bien au contraire. Il pensait avoir inculqué à chacun de ses Serpentards l'importance de l'indépendance, de la fierté, et de la capacité à réfléchir par soi-même et agir dans son propre intérêt… Et pourtant, nombre d'entre eux n'avaient pas hésité une seconde avant de devenir les esclaves du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme leurs parents s'attendaient à ce qu'ils le fassent, tout comme Severus l'avait fait à leur âge.

Pas tous, pourtant. Terry Higgs avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix récemment. Un de sauvé…

Mais tant de perdus. Draco…

Draco était son filleul. Il le connaissait depuis qu'il était bébé, il l'avait vu grandir et devenir de plus en plus comme son père chaque jour. Et se rapprocher plus chaque jour de cette marque qu'il portait désormais fièrement au bras…

Il n'avait rien pu faire. Son rôle d'espion était trop important pour risquer de se compromettre en disant à Draco que c'était une mauvaise idée… Il ne devait rien dire de suspect, aucune parole que Draco pourrait interpréter comme une mise en garde contre la vie de Mangemort…

Et cet été, Draco avait pris la Marque des Ténèbres. Un grand honneur, de la recevoir si tôt. A peine seize ans… Un honneur, pour laver le déshonneur du nom des Malefoy, une chance de prouver au Seigneur des Ténèbres que les Malefoy le serviraient mieux dans l'avenir…

C'était du moins comme ça que Draco avait pris la nouvelle de sa future condition d'esclave. Severus, lui, savait bien que Draco ne comptait guère plus pour celui qu'il appelait désormais Maître que de la chair à canons.

Il fit le vide dans sa tête afin de pouvoir fermer son esprit à l'aide de l'Occlumencie. Ses pouvoirs mentaux étaient la raison pour laquelle il avait réussi à survivre aussi longtemps en tant qu'espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au cours des années, il avait vu nombre de jeunes aspirants servir d'entraînement au sortilège de la mort simplement parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait vu dans leur esprit… Certains étaient des espions, la plupart du Ministère, d'autres étaient tout simplement trop ambitieux.

Les doubles portes de la vieille maison s'ouvrirent soudainement, laissant entrer le vent rugissant et la pluie battante, ainsi que l'instigateur de cette mise en scène, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Souriant comme un dément, il s'avança au centre du cercle, et tourna sur lui-même pour inspecter ses troupes. Il parut presque déçu qu'aucun de ses serviteurs ne soit en retard, mais reprit vite son horrible sourire. Severus frissonna.

Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres se posa aussitôt sur lui, et son rictus s'élargit. Il rompit enfin le silence de mort qui régnait dans la salle.

"Mes chers Mangemorts… Accueillez comme il ssse doit notre invité d'honneur!"

Alors il rejeta sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire, mais avant que Severus n'ait le temps de frissonner davantage, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Mais cette fois, celui qui entra n'avait rien de majestueux ni de charismatique. Il n'avait certainement rien d'effrayant non plus. Et il ne souriait pas. Au contraire, il semblait terrifié. Et à juste titre, semblait-il.

Car celui qui s'avançait était un Moldu.

Il semblait familier à Snape, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre son doigt dessus. Ce n'est pas comme s'il connaissait de nombreux Moldus. En fait il s'efforçait de les éviter autant que possible.

Queudver suivait le Moldu, et prit sa place dans le cercle.

Une vague d'excitation se répandit parmi les Mangemorts. Ce serait donc une séance de torture… Pour sa part, Severus en doutait. Pourquoi faire tout ce cinéma juste pour une séance de torture sur un seul Moldu? La convocation du cercle entier était habituellement réservée à d'importants évènements… Et pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait-il si excité? Il avait torturé des centaines de Moldus, un de plus ne suffirait pas à le mettre dans cet état.

A son ébahissement le plus total, le Moldu se mit à parler:

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cinéma? Vous n'aviez pas parlé d'amener d'autres monstres! C'est déjà suffisant que j'aie à supporter votre anormalité pour me débarrasser de _lui_, j'exige que…"

"Ça sssufit."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas besoin d'élever la voix pour se faire entendre. Un sifflement murmuré suffit amplement à réduire le Moldu au silence. Severus était surprit qu'il ait même prit la peine de lui adresser ces deux mots. En règle générale le Seigneur des Ténèbres considérait les Moldus et Sangs-de-Bourbes tellement inférieurs qu'il ne s'abaissait pas à leur parler. Qui était donc ce Moldu? Un ministre? Un prince?

Il n'avait certainement pas l'air de quelqu'un d'important, mais savait-on jamais.

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus longuement, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adressait maintenant à lui.

"Ssseveruss."

Severus s'agenouilla immédiatement devant lui. Il ne tenait pas à subir le sort de ceux que son Maître trouvait trop lents à exécuter ses ordres.

"Maître?"

"Notre nouvel ami tient à nous dire toute la vérité…"

"Bien, Maître."

Il ne prit pas la peine de demander plus de détails. Seuls les abrutis comme Queudver avaient besoin d'ordres explicites. Les ordres de son Maître étaient très clairs: Véritasérum. Il se leva, sortit la fiole de sa poche, et s'avança vers le Moldu. Sortant sa baguette, il murmura un sortilège. Les yeux du Moldu s'agrandirent de terreur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, et il tira la langue. Snape y déposa quatre gouttes de la Potion, et le sortilège força le Moldu à fermer la bouche et à déglutir.

Anticipant les ordres de son Maître, Severus lui demanda de sa voix la plus froide:

"Quel est votre nom?"

"Vernon Dursley" répondit Vernon Dursley d'une voix totalement inexpressive, preuve que la potion faisait effet.

Severus réprima un nouveau frisson. Ainsi, ce stupide bonhomme gras était l'oncle et gardien de Potter. Décidément ce gamin était partout. Mais qu'est-ce que l'oncle de Potter pouvait bien vouloir faire ici? Il y était de son plein gré, c'était évident, vu la façon dont il avait parlé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y avait été question d'un marché… Les mots du Moldu lui revinrent en mémoire. "me débarrasser de _lui_". De qui parlait-il? Sûrement pas de…

"Ssseveruss! Interroge donc notre ami ssur ssse qu'il esspère obtenir en venant me trouver. "

Severus accepta d'un signe de tête. Il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour parler. L'oncle de Potter était venu trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'espérait-il obtenir? Une promesse que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne ferait plus de mal à Potter? Si tel était le cas, alors il était encore plus stupide que son neveu.

"Dursley. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici?"

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage boursouflé de Vernon Dursley, et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation quand il avoua:

"Pour me débarrasser de Potter. Dumbledore a expliqué qu'on devait le garder en sécurité, sinon vous le tueriez sûrement. Je suppose que si vous voulez tellement lui mettre la main dessus, vous me paierez une compensation pour vous l'avoir amené…"

"Vous voulez nous _vendre_ votre neveu?"

Severus n'en revenait pas. Il ne l'aurait sans doute pas cru s'il n'avait pas lui-même administré du Véritasérum de sa propre préparation. Mais Vernon n'avait pas fini de détruire ses illusions à propos de la parfaite vie de Potter.

"Oui. Après tout, il nous a causé tant d'inconvénients, il est temps qu'on soit dédommagés pour tous les ennuis qu'il nous a apportés. On aurait mieux fait de le laisser sur le pas de la porte ce matin-là, qu'il crève de froid, ou au moins l'emmener à un orphelinat… mais Pétunia a tellement insisté…"

"Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi pas au début de l'été, dès qu'il est rentré chez vous?"

"Il avait l'air de se tenir tranquille, cette année. Jusqu'à ce qu'il essaie d'empoisonner ma Pétunia."

"Votre épouse, je suppose?"

"Oui. L'été dernier il a fait apparaître des démons pour tuer Dudley, et là Pétunia… Je ne peux plus le supporter. Ce gosse est un monstre, et je n'aurai plus ça sous mon toit, peu importe ce qu'en dira Dumbledore."

Severus serra les dents. Il avait entendu parler de cet épisode avec les Détraqueurs. Potter ne les avait pas du tout fait apparaître, et il n'avait certainement pas essayé de tuer son cousin. Au contraire, il l'avait apparemment sauvé avec un Patronus, récoltant un tas d'ennuis par la même occasion avec le Ministère. L'oncle avait apparemment l'habitude de blâmer son neveu pour tout et n'importe quoi. Severus doutait fortement que Potter ait essayé de tuer sa tante.

"Pourquoi ne pas le tuer vous-même?"

"Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir Dumbledore ou les flics sur le dos. Je dirai que le gosse est sorti faire un tour et que vous l'avez attrapé en dehors de la maison. Les protections qui vous empêchent d'approcher ne sont efficaces que s'il reste à l'intérieur."

"Et comment ferez-vous pour l'amener sans vous faire remarquer? Des amis de Dumbledore gardent la maison 24h sur 24."

"J'ai garé la voiture dans le garage, et on peut y accéder depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Les monstres croiront que je pars simplement au travail."

"Et comment obtiendrez-vous la coopération de Potter? Il pourrait vous jeter un sort."

"Croyez moi, il n'est pas en état de se défendre…"

A nouveau, Vernon sourit de toutes ses dents, comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir particulièrement plaisant. Une lueur de démence passa dans ses yeux.

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Quand j'ai découvert qu'il avait voulu empoisonner ma Pétunia, je l'ai puni assez sévèrement. Rien de plus que ce qu'il mérite. Disons que je vous ai facilité le travail. Il ne s'est même pas défendu, sauf quand je l'ai enfermé dans son placard."

"Son placard?"

…………………………..

Harry ressassait encore des pensées noires lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il regretta immédiatement tout ce qu'il avait pu penser des membres de l'Ordre et de Dumbledore. Ils étaient venus le chercher!

Hélas il déchanta vite. Ce n'était pas Lupin, ou Tonks, ou encore Maugrey, qui ouvrit la porte du placard sous l'escalier. Ce n'était même pas Snape. C'était Vernon Dursley. Et il semblait très content de lui, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe pour Harry.

"Toi et moi, on va aller faire un petit tour, d'accord?" demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement plaisante. Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il attrapa Harry et le sortit du placard, pour le traîner jusqu'au garage, où il ouvrit la porte arrière de sa nouvelle voiture avant d'y fourrer Harry. Bien trop faible pour se défendre, le garçon n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser assommer par son oncle.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Vernon chantait pour lui-même, sa voix couvrant le bruit du moteur qui tournait toujours. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Où son oncle pouvait-il bien l'emmener? Et pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour l'y emmener? Pourquoi avoir pris le risque que des membres de l'Ordre viennent le chercher entre-temps? Il n'en savait rien, et ne tenait pas vraiment à le découvrir. Et s'il voulait se débarrasser de lui? Le tuer, puis se débarrasser de son… corps? Puis raconter aux sorciers qui viendraient le chercher qu'il s'était enfui, ou quelque chose comme ça?

La voiture s'arrêta enfin, et Harry lutta pour rester conscient. Il devait savoir ce qui allait se passer. Peut-être y avait-il encore une chance de faire entendre raison à Vernon? Lui offrir de l'or? Promettre de ne plus remettre les pieds à Privet Drive, peu importe ce qu'en dirait Dumbledore?

Son oncle ouvrit la portière, et Harry abandonna toute idée de négociation en voyant ses yeux. Ils brillaient, d'une lueur de douce folie, qui ne lui rappelait non pas ceux de Loufoca Lovegood, mais ceux de Bellatrix Lestrange. On ne négociait pas avec ces gens-là. Pour eux, rien au monde ne valait une bonne torture, ou un meurtre. C'était ça, leur or.

Il agrippa son neveu qui n'était plus depuis longtemps en état de se défendre, et l'entraîna vers une vieille bicoque délabrée. Harry n'eut aucune pensée à accorder à l'endroit, pourtant, tout à son soulagement. Il avait encore sa baguette! Il l'avait sentie appuyer contre son bras. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il l'avait? Il n'avait plus qu'à pétrifier son oncle, et il pourrait s'enfuir! Au diable le Ministère de la Magie, cette fois. Le concept de légitime défense devait bien exister aussi chez les sorciers, non? Sur le moment, il ne pouvait s'en souvenir. Comme il n'avait pu se souvenir de sa baguette quelques instants plus tôt. Il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement.

Une voix froide et sifflante régla son dilemme pour lui.

"Harry Potter… quelle joie de te revoir parmi nous."

Harry se gela sur place. Non. C'était impossible. Comment Vernon aurait-il pu l'amener à Voldemort? Ce dernier avait horreur des moldus! Et Vernon détestait les sorciers? Comment ces deux-là pouvaient-ils s'entendre sur quelque chose? La réponse était simple, pourtant, et elle s'imposa à Harry avec une étrange clarté, compte tenu de son état. _Ils me haïssent plus qu'ils ne se haïssent l'un l'autre. _

Curieusement, cette pensée l'horrifia totalement. Voldemort souhaitait suffisamment le tuer pour s'allier à un Moldu? Et Vernon voulait tellement se débarrasser de lui qu'il était prêt à faire équipe avec un _monstre_ pour y arriver?

La froide voix de Voldemort le coupa une fois de plus dans ses pensées.

"Mes toutes nouvelles recrues, siffla-t-il en s'adressant à une dizaine de silhouettes noires masquées se tenant non loin de lui, vous pouvez vous entraîner ssssur le Moldu. Faites-lui regretter d'avoir cru pouvoir se ssservir du Ssseigneur des Ténèbres. Lord Voldemort n'obéit à personne, encore moins à un de son esspèssse!

Laissez une review svp!


	2. Petite fête entre amis

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Vernon Dursley et Lord Voldemort ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 2: _Petite_ _fête entre amis…_**

"Alors, Harry, comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle demeure? J'essspère qu'elle est à ton goût?"

Harry jeta un regard vague autour de lui. Demeure? Pas vraiment le mot qui convienne. Bicoque sonnait beaucoup mieux pour cet endroit miteux. Pendant qu'il se faisait ces réflexions inutiles, Voldemort continuait son monologue.

"- ton ansssien placard, bien ssssssur. Oh, oui, ai-je oublié de mensssionner que ton cher oncle nous a tout raconté ssssur ta passssssionante vie de famille? Sifflait-il. Qui pourrait croire que le Sssurvivant est en fait un pauvre petit garssson maltraité? Nous avons beaucoup en commun, petit Potter…"

D'accord. Donc Vernon ne s'était pas privé de raconter sa vie à une bande de Mangemorts, dont faisait probablement partie son cher professeur de Potions, qui ne manquerait pas de s'en servir contre lui au prochain cours si jamais il survivait. Ça ne l'inquiéta pas vraiment. Après tout, quelles chances de survie avait-il? Il avait sa baguette, mais elle ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose contre un aussi grand nombre d'ennemis. En plus il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle valait au combat, il ne s'en était encore jamais servi.

_"- grandi sssans amour, tu te rendras compte que la chose la plusss importante ss'est le pouvoir…"_

Donc, il était dans le pétrin. Il avait beau essayer d'y réfléchir (action rendue difficile par le brouillard qui semblait lui emplir le cerveau) il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait s'en sortir cette fois. C'était fini. Il serait mort avant la fin de la soirée.

_"- tout comme moi tu peux commander aux créatures les plus mortelles et dangereusssses qui sssoient…"_

Après tout, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait depuis la mort de Sirius, non? Bien sûr, se suicider alors qu'il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort serait la pire des couardises, mais pouvait-on lui reprocher de se réjouir si on lui offrait la délivrance sur un plateau d'argent?

_"- grand potensssiel magique malgré le fait que le sssang de ta mère était impur…"_

Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui lui arrivait. Mourir, c'était une bonne chose, non? La possibilité de revoir ses parents, et Sirius…

"-_ je te laissserai même tuer ssset abruti de moldu qui t'a fait tant de mal sssi tu veux…"_

Mais mourir, c'était aussi quitter Ron et Hermione, et Remus, et le Quidditch. Mourir, c'était ne plus jamais voler sur son éclair de feu, ne plus jamais caresser les plumes d'Hedwige, renoncer à se balader dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard un samedi après-midi.

_" - écoutes Potter?"_

S'il mourrait maintenant, il ne verrait jamais l'ouverture du magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux, il ne deviendrait jamais un Auror, il ne fonderait jamais une famille. Il était si jeune. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues, jamais faites. Tant de choses qui lui restaient à vivre!

_"Potter!"_

Ainsi donc, il fallait qu'il soit aux portes de la mort pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas pressé de les franchir! C'était malin. Il était trop tard maintenant…

"_Crucio_!"

Soudain, une douleur abominable parcourut tout son corps. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il se concentre sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Apparemment Voldemort s'était enfin lassé de parler tout seul et avait réalisé qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

_Ok. Tu veux pas mourir. C'est bien le moment de t'en rendre compte. Si t'arrêtais de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et que tu cherchais plutôt un moyen de sortir de là? _Se dit-il mentalement.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Faire face à Voldemort et lui jeter un sort ne servirait qu'à le faire tuer. Même si, comble de la chance, il réussissait à prendre le chef par surprise, il n'aurait pas fait un pas qu'un des mangemorts lui prendrait sa baguette et l'immobiliserait. Pour l'instant, il n'avait vraiment aucune chance. L'approche Gryffondorienne ne marcherait pas cette fois. Il était temps de voir si le choixpeau avait vu juste et s'il était vraiment capable d'une stratégie un peu plus subtile…

"Harry, tu devrais vraiment prêter attensssion à ce qui se passsse autour de toi. Après tout, on a organisé ssssette petite fête en ton honneur."

Harry ne répondit pas, feignant d'être trop fatigué pour même lever la tête. La fatigue n'était pas trop difficile à simuler, en fait, étant donné qu'il était vraiment à deux doigts de sombrer dans l'inconscience. La combinaison du traitement de son oncle et d'un crucio de Voldemort lui-même, aussi court fut-il, étant largement suffisant pour l'étourdir. Sans parler du manque de sommeil.

…………………………..

Severus jura entre ses dents. Vernon n'avait pas menti sur l'état dans lequel il avait mis Potter. Comme si ça avait été possible de mentir sous Véritasérum… L'interrogatoire avait duré deux heures, Severus administrant une autre dose toutes les demi-heures. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait à tout savoir de la vie de famille du Survivant, probablement afin de pouvoir s'en servir contre lui plus tard.

A chaque nouvelle information livrée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres riait, ainsi qu'un bon nombre de Mangemorts. Snape, lui, ne riait jamais. Heureusement, il n'était pas réputé pour son sens de l'humour, donc son manque de réjouissance passa inaperçu.

Non, Severus ne s'était pas réjoui en apprenant que Potter, le gamin qu'il avait cru pourri gâté par sa famille, avait en fait vécu dans un placard pendant une dizaine d'années avant de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard, et qu'on l'avait alors placé dans la plus petite chambre de la maison, et fait installer des serrures à l'extérieur pour l'y enfermer.

Il n'avait pas ri non plus à l'énoncé détaillé, réclamé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de l'état actuel de Potter après la maltraitance physique de son oncle. Il n'avait pas ri quand il avait compris que la petite taille de Potter, qu'il avait si souvent dénigrée, venait en fait d'une malnutrition sévère. Et il avait dû faire appel à tous ses talents d'occlumancien pour empêcher sa main de trembler lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Harry Potter n'avait absolument rien en commun avec James Potter, et donc qu'il l'avait haï pendant toutes ses années sans aucune raison valable.

L'interrogatoire terminé, Severus avait espéré pouvoir partir, informer Albus, s'assurer que l'enfant serait retiré du foyer de son oncle pour ne plus jamais y revenir, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait d'autres plans. Il ordonna à chacun de rester sur place pour admirer le spectacle du meurtre de Potter, le Garçon Qui Ne Survivrait Pas.

Chacun était donc resté à sa place, sans se plaindre, pendant la demi-heure qu'il avait fallu au Moldu pour ramener son neveu. Severus savait que s'il lui avait fallu trois heures, ils seraient tous restés à la même place sans bouger pendant tout ce temps. C'était déjà arrivé auparavant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait la torture, sous toutes ses formes, et rien ne l'amusait plus que d'observer une vingtaine d'hommes cagoulés s'efforcer de rester immobiles malgré les crampes, les fourmis et les démangeaisons diverses. Le premier qui bougeait recevait bien entendu une bonne dose de Doloris, histoire de motiver les autres…

Mais en voyant l'état de Potter, Severus oublia son inconfort. Le gamin n'avait même pas l'air de pouvoir tenir debout. Et il serait torturé… jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie le Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'achever.

Malgré la description qu'en avait fait Dursley sous Véritasérum, Severus avait compté sur la coopération de Potter pour l'aider à s'échapper. Le gamin avait jusqu'ici toujours eu de la chance, mais il semblait que celle-ci venait de tourner. Si seulement il pouvait communiquer avec Potter, lui dire de se tenir prêt pour qu'il lui lance le Portoloin qu'il avait dans la poche et lui dire le mot de passe pour l'activer…

Un tel geste serait loin d'être discret et lui-même serait exécuté, mais au moins le protégé d'Albus serait en sécurité.

Aucune chance, pourtant, s'il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec le gamin.

Il avait besoin de temps. Les membres de l'Ordre qui gardaient la maison de Potter devaient déjà s'être aperçus de son absence, n'est-ce pas? Et être partis à sa recherche. Si ce n'était pas encore le cas, ça le serait bientôt. Cet endroit était loin d'être aussi sûr que les habituels lieux de torture auxquels le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avaient habitués. Il avait été choisi principalement en raison de sa proximité avec la maison des Dursleys, puisque l'oncle de Potter était incapable de transplaner.

Mais est-ce que l'Ordre se rendrait compte rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas? Il en doutait. D'après ce que Dursley avait avoué sous Véritasérum, Potter était à peu près aussi bien traité chez sa famille qu'un elfe de maison chez les Malfoy. Pourtant, l'Ordre était censé le surveiller nuit et jour. S'ils n'avaient pas été capable de se rendre compte qu'il était maltraité, il doutait sincèrement qu'ils seraient capables de se rendre compte de son absence…

Il ne pouvait compter sur personne. Et la torture allait commencer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait bien évidemment faire payer Harry pour tous les soucis qu'il lui avait causés dans le passé. Il ne lui jetterai pas de sortilège de la mort, de peur qu'il rebondisse à nouveau, mais ferait en sorte de lui infliger suffisamment de blessures pour le tuer…

Ou peut-être le sort qu'il lui réservait était encore pire, d'après ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en train de dire:

"Harry, me rejoindras-tu au sssommet de ma puisssance?" (et ensemble nous régnerons sur la galaxie comme père et fils… oups, dsl, mauvais film).

"Jamais, Tom" lui répondit faiblement mais fermement le garçon, face contre terre.

"Nous verrons… Il sssserait dommage d'endommager ton esssprit, mais sssi c'est le sssseul moyen de faire de toi un loyal ssserviteur, je ssssaurai m'en contenter! Mes Mangemorts, ce ssssssoir vous aurez le grand honneur, le privilège, de vous entraîner au Dolorissss sssur le célèbre Harry Potter."

Les Mangemorts murmurèrent d'excitation entre eux, et Severus en vit même certains se frotter les mains. Puis le show commença. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pointa du doigt l'un des Mangemorts, qui s'avança d'un pas et pointa sa baguette sur l'enfant à terre, criant _Endoloris_!

Harry ne cria pas, il serra les dents pendant qu'une douleur inimaginable parcourait tout son corps. Ses nerfs mis à mal, ses membres en feu, il enfonça ses ongles dans le sol poussiéreux sans réussir à trouver une quelconque prise. Le sol était en béton lisse et Harry ne pouvait s'y accrocher, il ne pouvait déverser sa douleur nulle part.

Dans un réflexe inutile pour se protéger il mit sa tête dans ses mains et se coucha en position fœtale, se mordant le bras jusqu'au sang à travers la manche dans l'espoir vain qu'une douleur plus focalisée l'aiderait à oublier l'autre, insupportable.

Il ne donnerait pas la satisfaction à Voldemort de le voir crier. Dans la pièce d'à-côté il entendait son oncle hurler de douleur et se jura de ne pas être aussi faible que lui. Crier ne servirait qu'à prolonger sa torture, il en était persuadé. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche jusqu'à la fin du sortilège, et même s'il se tordit de douleur sous les rires des Mangemorts, il réussi également à retenir ses larmes.

Finalement Voldemort se lassa et pointa du doigt un autre Mangemort, tout en disant au précédent:

"Je t'ai connu plus efficassssse, Arius. Retourne à ta plassssse".

L'autre Mangemort s'avança, puis encore un autre. Harry ne cria pas, mais le cinquième Mangemort réussi à lui arracher un gémissement. Après le sixième, il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, que ça s'arrête. Voldemort exauça ses prières en disant:

"Ssssa ssssuffit."

Le Mangemort retourna à sa place, et Voldemort s'agenouilla près de Harry, sans le toucher.

"Tu veux que ssssa ssss'arrête, n'esssce pas?"

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette question stupide. Voldemort soupira.

"Bien. J'ai voulu l'éviter parsssse que ça va être déssssagréable pour nous deux, mais puissssque tu refuses de te montrer raisonnable, j'y sssuis contraint… _Legilimens!"_

S'il pensait avoir eu mal plus tôt, il se trompait. Comparé au fait de sentir l'esprit de l'être qui avait tué ses parents de sang-froid fouillant le sien, le Doloris n'était pas plus douloureux qu'un sortilège de chatouilles lancé par Neville Londubat. Harry ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette brûlure, cet acide qui se répandait dans ses souvenirs, sa trace impure souillant tout sur son passage, ne laissant que ténèbres et désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas lutter, Voldemort était si fort…

Il le vit fouiller tous ses souvenirs, se régalant des scènes de maltraitance par les Dursleys, riant en découvrant son terrible sentiment de culpabilité à la mort de Cédric, et se passant encore et encore l'image de Sirius tombant à travers l'arche…

Il allait arriver à la prophétie! Il sentit l'intérêt de Voldemort grandir en entendant cette pensée, et paniqua. Voldemort passa une fois encore en revue l'image de la mort de Sirius, pensant affaiblir Harry suffisamment pour qu'il révèle la prophétie. Il obtint l'effet inverse.

En voyant une fois encore Sirius tomber dans l'arche, Harry oublia toute sa douleur physique. Il n'avait pas fait le deuil de la mort de son parrain, il avait juste essayé d'oublier un souvenir qui lui était maintenant repassé en boucle dans la tête. Le rire de Bellatrix lui était insupportable. L'air étonné de Sirius lors de sa chute interminable lui serrait le cœur, et la pensée qu'il ne le reverrait jamais plus était inacceptable. Il avait aimé Sirius, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu. Il était le lien vers ses parents, l'un des seuls qu'il lui restait. Il symbolisait l'espoir de quitter un jour les Dursleys pour un foyer où il serait aimé et accepté pour ce qu'il était…

Et tout ça lui avait été arraché, par la propre cousine de Sirius. Son cœur saignait à l'idée de tout ce qui aurait pu être, si seulement Sirius avait été libre, s'il n'était pas mort…

Couché dans la poussière, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, il ne se rendit même pas compte que Voldemort était également au sol, et qu'il venait de rompre le sort les liant.

Severus, lui, s'en aperçut très bien, mais n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres choisit ce moment-là pour se redresser, et prononcer les mots qu'il avait redoutés depuis le début:

"Ssssi tu ne veux pas me livrer la prophésssssssie de plein gré, Potter, je te l'arracherai! Wormtail! Va chercher les nouvelles recrues. Mon Sssseverus va leur montrer à quoi ressssemble un vrai Dolorissss!"

…………………………..

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il venait de revoir encore et encore Sirius mourir devant ses yeux, et d'après ce que venait de dire Voldemort, la prochaine étape était maintenant de se faire torturer par son professeur de potions, devant quelques-uns de ses camarades de classe.

Mais il avait toujours sa baguette. Et même s'il tremblait tant à cause des effets secondaires du Doloris prolongé qu'il aurait sans doute du mal à la tenir suffisamment longtemps pour jeter un sort à quiconque, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser assassiner sans combattre.

Il redressa la tête, déterminé à ne pas montrer qu'il était terrifié.

…………………………..

Severus leva sa baguette, et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur l'idée qu'il haïssait Potter et qu'il voulait qu'il souffre. Il était essentiel que son Doloris soit exemplaire, et cela requérait de la haine.

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se remémorer toutes les fois où Potter l'avait mis en rage. Quand il l'avait assommé avec un Expelliarmus dans la cabane hurlante. Le jour où il l'avait surpris en train de regarder dans sa Pensine…

En se concentrant sur ce dernier souvenir, il ouvrit les yeux et cria _Endoloris_!

Mais en ouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard de Harry. Un regard si déterminé, malgré la mort certaine qui l'attendait et la torture qu'il avait déjà subie, qu'il en eut des frissons. C'était lui qui tenait la baguette, et Harry qui se trouvait à l'autre extrémité. Et pourtant, c'était lui, Severus, qui avait peur, alors qu'Harry n'en montrait aucune.

Il avait peur, car il savait qu'il n'était pas capable de haïr Potter après tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur lui. Pas seulement ce qu'avait révélé Dursley, mais le fait que malgré tout ça, Harry n'avait pas peur. Malgré son enfance si semblable à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, malgré le fait qu'il sache que Dumbledore était celui à blâmer pour cela, il refusait de le trahir, lui et sa cause. Malgré tout ce que lui avait fait subir son oncle, il refusait de le torturer comme le voulait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et malgré sa situation désespérée, il n'y avait aucune peur dans ses yeux. Et Severus ne pouvait plus le haïr.

Pendant un cours instant, il eut la certitude que son sortilège n'avait pas marché. Potter ne fit qu'une grimace quand le sort l'atteint, mais elle aurait très bien pu être d'anticipation.

Puis soudainement, Potter se mit à se tordre de douleur sur le sol, gémissant et pleurant. Malgré sa culpabilité d'être responsable de tant de douleur chez le jeune homme, Severus fut soulagé. Après tout s'il se faisait tuer pour avoir refusé de le torturer ça n'aiderait pas Potter. Il avait été stupide de penser qu'il avait raté le sortilège. Après tout il avait déjà eu à le lancer plusieurs fois sans véritable volonté, pour garder sa couverture auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aujourd'hui n'était pas différent…

Il voulut lever son sortilège, pensant que ça avait duré suffisamment longtemps, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui dit de continuer encore. Severus commençait à désespérer. S'il maintenait le sort plus longtemps, il risquerait d'endommager le cerveau de Potter! Mais s'il arrêtait sans l'accord du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça ne servirait qu'à les faire tuer tous les deux. D'un autre côté, Albus ne lui pardonnerai jamais si Potter révélait la prophétie après avoir été torturé par Severus. Il se demandait encore quoi faire, malgré le nombre réduit d'options, quand il entendit une voix très faible lui dire:

"_Professeur, vous m'entendez?"_

Bien trop surpris pour répondre, il pensa tout d'abord avoir rêvé, mais la voix reprit:

"_Professeur Snape, nous sommes liés par le sortilège Spiritus Lignum. Vous pouvez me répondre en imaginant que vous me parlez."_

_"Potter? C'est vous? Mais… comment?"_

_"Je suppose que vous connaissez le sortilège, alors vous devez vous demander comment j'ai fait pour le lancer. Simple, j'ai une baguette cachée dans ma manche."_

_"C'est impossible. Votre oncle a avoué sous Véritasérum vous l'avoir prise!"_

_"Comme quoi, j'ai eu raison de m'en fabriquer une autre."_

_"Si vous en aviez une, pourquoi attendre maintenant pour me contacter? Pourquoi subir autant de Doloris?"_

"_Je n'étais pas sûr de votre loyauté à Dumbledore avant que vous ne me lanciez ce faux Doloris…"_

_"Faux Doloris? Vous voulez dire que vous êtes en train de simuler?"_

_"Je m'y prends plutôt pas mal, n'est-ce pas? Si je m'en sors, je pourrai toujours me lancer dans une carrière d'acteur. En parlant de ça, vous avez un plan pour me sortir de là ou vous comptez simplement me regarder crever?"_

_"J'ai bien un Portoloin, mais il ne marchera pas avec les sortilèges que Pettigrow a lancés. Il n'est pas doué pour grand-chose, mais les barrières anti-transplanage et Portoloin sont sa spécialité."_

_"…"_

_"Potter? Une idée?"_

_"Peut-être. Ce sale rat a une dette de vie envers moi. Donc ses barrières ne peuvent pas m'empêcher de m'échapper d'un lieu où je risque la mort, n'est-ce pas?"_

_"Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Mais avec votre chance légendaire, je suppose que ça pourrait marcher. Il faut agir vite."_

_"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?" _

_"Lancez **Inadverto** sur la fiole de potion qui me sert de Portoloin pour commencer."_

_"Comment je fais pour être sûr de toucher le bon objet avec le sortilège? Je n'ai pas très envie de **vous** rendre invisible, professeur."_

_"Ajoutez le nom précis de l'objet à l'incantation."_

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Snape observa minutieusement le garçon à terre, qui était effectivement plutôt doué pour le théâtre. Personne, pas même lui-même, n'aurait pu deviner que ce n'était qu'une simulation. Le gamin avait tout l'air de quelqu'un qui commence à perdre la raison à force de torture. Pleurant, gémissant, parfois criant de douleur, se mordant les bras… Severus ne le vit pas diriger sa baguette sur lui, mais peu de temps après la voix de Potter résonna dans sa tête, plus faible que jamais.

"_Ça y est, professeur. Et maintenant?"_

_"Faites-là parvenir jusqu'à vous."_

Presque aussitôt, il sentit l'objet invisible sortir de sa poche. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui prit la parole.

"_Essayez dès que vous serez prêt. Le mot-clé est **Subterfuge**. Si tout va bien, il vous emmènera dans mes quartiers privés dans les donjons. N'en sortez pas! Je vous y rejoindrai dès que possible. Dans la salle de bains sur l'étagère vous trouverez une potion vert émeraude, contre les effets secondaires du Doloris. Prenez-en exactement trois gorgées!"_

Environ trois secondes plus tard, Harry Potter disparut.

Laissez une review svp!


End file.
